This is Perfect
by AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter
Summary: As he laid there gazing into her glowing green eyes he had a single thought. 'F*** everyone else. This is perfect.'


Sixteen year old Danny Fenton would rather have been doing literally anything other than breaking up a ghost fight, up to and including taking a beating from Dash-though since the whole "Disasteroid" incident he hadn't been beaten up. At this point he'd almost welcome the break from the monotony of battling ghosts, appearing at celebrity functions, and school. He was exhausted, but also incredibly bored. The romance with Sam had turned out to be just that, a romance, and they had decided to simply remain good friends. So with no distractions and mounting exhaustion, needless to say he'd welcome just about any change to his routine. Unfortunately, breaking up a fight between Skulker and Spectra was no such distraction.

Not that he could blame the hunter for attacking her. Spectra was hated by most ghosts in the Ghost Zone for one reason or another, and she had very few allies. So when Danny got the tip off that she was getting her ass kicked by "the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter" he honestly had to think deeply about whether or not to go to her aid. Ultimately, his desire to help anyone in need won out, though he made sure anyone who would listen knew he was doing it with plenty of loathing.

He approached the fight far slower than he ordinarily would have, taking time to watch for a bit and find out the quickest way to break it off. He smirked to himself as he watched the normally powerful specter getting thrashed around by what was, in actuality, a rock sized blob in an animatronic suit. An incredibly advanced animatronic suit, but still, should've been a quick fight. It was this realization that had his senses sharpening and his gaze lingering on the two. At a glance it appeared to be an ordinary fight, but upon closer inspection Danny saw that it was vastly slanted in Skulker's favor.

Spectra seemed to be moving sluggishly, her reaction time far slower than normal. Punches that should have and would have normally missed by a mile landed on target, and shots from his weapons grazed her skin. Ectoplasm leaked from the wounds, but what was perhaps most frightening was the dull red of her eyes. Throughout the entire time he'd known her, Spectra's eyes had always been bright and alert, even calculating. Now they were dull, unfocused, and just a tick behind Skulker's movements. That sent alarm bells ringing in his mind, and for the first time since he'd been called, Danny felt that the scheming female might actually be in need of his help.

He was just about to jump into the fray when Skulker sent some sort of missile flying, the resulting explosion sending the shadow soaring into the side of a nearby building. Her back arched in a way that would have had him calling paramedics were she human before she fell the fifteen or so feet to the ground below, shifting into her human disguise as she went. Wasting no time, Danny flew toward her, shielding her body with his own and taking the next blast from the hunter's suit.

"Ah, halfling, I'd wondered if you would show up," Skulker said, obviously pleased at the chance to capture two targets.

"Not now, Skulker," Danny responded, skipping his usual banter as he heard the ragged breathing from the woman behind him.

He wanted to check on her, but knew better than to turn his back on Skulker. Instead, he released a ghostly wail, disorienting the other male long enough for him to capture him in the Fenton Thermos. Once the lid was on he turned his attention to the woman lying on the ground, noticing she had passed out. Concerned, though he wouldn't admit it, he scooped her into his arms, flying quickly back to his house and phasing through the wall to his room. He laid her on the bed before allowing the two white rings that would return him to his human half to appear.

She didn't look too bad injury wise, mostly just exhausted. She was youthful as always, though the dark shadows under her eyes suggested that she hadn't been resting well. Danny stared at her for a bit, slipping into a slight daze as he observed her. She really was beautiful, and when she wasn't causing misery or havoc wasn't that bad to be around either. He shook his head to clear it. What was he thinking? This was Spectra, manipulator extraordinaire. He should just wake her up and send her away, or better yet shove her back into the Ghost Zone.

But something was nagging at the back of his mind and preventing him from taking action. The way Skulker had been throwing her around, how easily he had been winning, something didn't add up. Spectra shifted in her sleep, curling up more tightly and coughing a little. Danny frowned, even more worried than before. She shouldn't be acting so weak. She should have already regained consciousness and engaged him in a fight. But she hadn't, and that stirred his curiosity.

Approaching his bed carefully in case it was a trap, he looked down at the unconscious woman, allowing his eyes to take in every detail about her. Now close, her normally porcelain skin had a somewhat ashy tone, and the shadows on her face jumped out at him. She was quivering slightly, he noticed, and her breathing still sounded off. She coughed again, quietly, and everything clicked into place.

Danny wasn't aware ghosts could get sick, but apparently anything was possible. Really, he supposed, he shouldn't be surprised, not after meeting the daughter of the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost, Boxed Lunch. That ghosts could have children should have clued him in right away, but then again, observation and reasoning weren't his finest skills.

Overcoming his shock at this new piece of information, he stepped back to think about what he should do. Sending her back to the Ghost Zone was no longer a possibility, especially since she didn't seem able to defend herself in her current state. That left him with few options. He could just let her go and hope another enemy didn't find her, or he could keep her there and try to help her get over whatever it was she had, which came with its own set of risks. Luckily, once his parents realized there was more to ghosts than destruction, they didn't want to annihilate them anymore, but they were still unpredictable as to their reactions when faced with a ghost. But then, if he sent her away and she got hurt then he could never forgive himself.

Sighing, he decided an encounter with his parents was more than likely the safer of the two options. Resigned to his decision, he looked over at her again, unsurprised to find her still asleep. She was shivering now, no longer trembling, and he felt a pang of sympathy for her, surprising himself. Shaking it off, he grabbed his blanket from the foot of his bed and covered her with it, happy to note the tremors subsided shortly afterward. A glance at his alarm clock revealed it to be near midnight, an early night for him, and he decided to take advantage of it.

Plopping in his computer chair, he angled the back so that it was propped against his desk before kicking back and getting comfortable. There may be a beautiful ghost in his room, but there was no reason he couldn't get a little sleep when presented with the chance.

* * *

Danny woke to a muffled shriek. The sound jolted him into unwelcome consciousness, and caused him to fall out of his chair with a thud. Groaning, he pulled himself off the floor and searched for the source of the noise, forgetting momentarily that Spectra was in the room. His eyes landed on her figure, unsurprised to see lime green eyes darting around the space as she no doubt tried to figure out where she was. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

Her eyes narrowed, and he calmly lifted an eyebrow, not afraid.

"What am I doing here?" she growled, her voice slightly lower than normal.

"You were fighting Skulker and got thrown into a building after which you passed out," Danny answered calmly, regaining his seat at his desk. He saw a flash of fear in her eyes, and felt a thrill of pleasure at the unusual situation. "Don't worry, I took care of Skulker, and I'm not planning on throwing you into the Ghost Zone any time soon."

"I don't need your help!" Spectra spat.

She attempted to throw the blanket back and stand, presumably to storm out, and Danny noticed not only the swaying but the fact that she didn't use any powers, leading him to believe she was more injured than he originally thought. She stumbled, launching into a full blown coughing fit that doubled her over. Danny calmly stood and placed his hand on her back, his other slipping to her waist to guide her back into a standing position. Gradually the fit died out, leaving him supporting most of her weight. She panted quietly, resisting the urge to groan.

She felt like shit, and it had nothing to do with her recent fight and everything to do with the cold she'd managed to catch. Her whole body ached, chest and throat especially, and she felt weaker than she could ever remember feeling in her afterlife. She sneezed quietly, unwillingly leaning against the warm body behind her. Danny tensed, unused to holding any woman in such a way, much less an enemy. The redhead felt him stiffen, but, as much as she denied needing his help, she couldn't find the strength to stand on her own. For his part, the teen hero was torn between a slew of confusing feelings at the newfound contact and the urge to push her away.

As the moment drew on with neither moving away from the other, Danny found himself growing more comfortable with her weight against his chest, and Spectra grew increasingly comfortable with being held. He was so warm in comparison to her own icy skin, and with the fever she had been running for the past few days the temperature spike was welcome. Danny noticed the way she allowed him to hold her, even going as far as to say she was deliberately burrowing against him. Frowning, he once again maneuvered her to sit on the bed, though this time he sat beside her. Biting back an annoyed growl at having her heat source taken away, the woman allowed him to steer her to sit.

Running a hand through his hair, Danny debated on how to begin the much-needed conversation.

"Look," he eventually said, "you're obviously sick, not to mention hurt, and I wouldn't feel right just sending you away or forcing you back into the Ghost Zone. So, if you want, you can stay here until you're better. Honestly, based on what I saw earlier I think a run-in with my parents would be the more merciful outcome."

"Why are you doing this? I've never helped you in two years, so why?"

"Because I try to help everyone, regardless of my history with them. Because even though you're not my favorite person in the world I don't want to see you get hurt because you weren't able to defend yourself. Because it sucks to be sick and have to take care of yourself. Take your pick."

Spectra's eyes widened. She'd never thought that the boy she'd tried to make miserable multiple times would ever help her, much less offer in a subtle way to take care of her. It stirred something in her that she had long since forgotten, but it felt good, nearly as good as the rejuvenating power of youth. And, while she'd ordinarily destroy anyone who so much as hinted that they thought she was weak, she had to admit that this time she did need the help, and at least if she was forced to accept assistance it was from someone who wouldn't use it against her in the future.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "It's been a long time since anyone has offered to help me, or to take care of me."

"Like, since you became a ghost or before?" Danny asked, well aware that he was overstepping and could potentially be injured once the woman was well.

To his immense surprise, she didn't scream or attempt to attack, merely sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Before, as in, way before."

He felt his heart ache at her tone, for the first time seeing that maybe she wasn't just a horrible being by choice. She sneezed again, unintentionally leaning against his side.

"All right, I think gossip time is over," he joked, standing and allowing her to lie down.

She rolled her eyes, though she was thankful he wasn't pressing for more information. She began unbuttoning her suit jacket, smirking as she saw a blush beginning to rise on his cheeks. She took it off, tossing it in the floor before untying her tie and doing the same. It was then she realized she had nothing to change into, and while she normally wouldn't mind stripping to her underwear or less she didn't think the boy could take it. Danny seemed to reach that conclusion at the same time she did, and abruptly turned away and began rifling through his dresser. He pulled out a rumpled but clean black shirt, a little on the small side for him but big enough that she should have no problem wearing it.

He handed it to her before turning his back and shutting his eyes. His hormones were screaming at him to at least glance her way, but his conscience kept him from doing it. He only opened his eyes when the rustling of fabric stilled.

"You can look now," Spectra called, finding the situation funny.

Danny turned, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. His black shirt hugged her chest, the hem stopping just above her mid thigh. She had taken her hair out of its usual style, allowing it to float down to her shoulders, giving her an overall softer look. If he thought she was beautiful before she was downright gorgeous now. She smirked at him, and had it been another situation she would have sauntered over and closed his mouth for him. Instead she merely climbed into bed, amusement fading out as exhaustion flooded in.

Snapping himself out of his stupor, Danny headed to his closet, rummaging around until he came away with a thick comforter. He shook it out before throwing it across the one Spectra had already covered herself with. She watched him through glazed eyes as he shuffled around, letting them slip closed as he left the room. She was truly tired, and couldn't help but observe how wonderful the soft mattress and pillow felt underneath her. She was nearly asleep when she felt Danny's hesitant touch on her shoulder.

She slit her eyes open, glaring at having been disturbed. The boy held up a thermometer sheepishly, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I figured we should probably check your temperature," he said, holding out the little stick.

He wasn't sure if there would even be a reading, or if ghosts had a temperature, but he figured it couldn't hurt to try. Sighing, she accepted it, turning it on and holding it under her tongue, curious to see what the reading would be. It wasn't long before it began to beep, and she took it out, reading what the screen displayed.

"Fifty-two degrees. Well, that's certainly higher than normal."

"There's a normal?" Danny asked before he could stop himself.

"Of course there is. Just because we're ghosts doesn't mean we don't have a core temperature. Usually for most ghosts it's somewhere in the mid-forties. Personally I usually average out at about forty-seven."

"That's seriously weird."

"Maybe, but it's true." She coughed again, the sound deeper than it had been earlier. "Ugh, I feel like I'm dying all over again!"

"And on that note, bedtime. You're tired, I'm tired, and sleep sounds like the best thing in the world right now," Danny said, once again propping up in his chair.

"You should know that the only reason I'm listening is because I feel like if I stand up I'll collapse," Spectra said, though the words held no bite.

"Great, glad that's in the open," he responded sarcastically, holding back a yawn.

The redhead snorted to herself before rolling onto her side and allowing her back to face him. She released a quiet sigh, feeling her body relax. Surprisingly, this wasn't as horrible or awkward as she thought it would be. She fell asleep, comfortable for the first time in a long while. Danny fought sleep until he was sure she wasn't going to wake up, even going so far as to watch her for a bit. In sleep, she looked far younger than even her stolen youth made her to be. She looked….almost…..not evil. If he didn't know her and know how she acted, he would have mistaken her for a regular young woman.

Feeling sleep wrapping around his mind for the second time that night, he gave in, the image of a sleeping Spectra seared into his brain.

* * *

His second awakening was far more graceful than the first. Mid-morning sunlight streamed through the window, bathing his face and bringing him into consciousness. He stretched, hearing his back pop and feeling his muscles loosen. He turned his head to the bed, and seeing that Spectra was still asleep, deemed it safe enough to have a quick shower. He had just turned the water on when he heard screaming, his sister's screaming to be exact. Hurriedly pulling his pants back on, he ran back to his room, pushing his way in and knocking the Fenton Thermos away from Jazz.

"Jazz, don't!" he yelled, straining his ears for the sounds of his parents thundering up the stairs.

"But it's _her_!" Jazz protested, pointing at the older redhead who had a mixture of emotions painted across her face.

"Jazz, keep it down!" Danny hissed through clenched teeth. "Do you want Mom and Dad to hear?"

"Yes, because _there's a ghost in your room_! The same ghost who has tried to kill us _repeatedly_!"

Running a hand down his face and reminding himself to be patient, he gestured for Jazz to sit down.

"Look, remember the fight I had to break up last night? It was between her and Skulker, and she was getting her ass kicked. That's not right, and when I got a closer look I realized she had passed out. To make a long story short, I trapped Skulker, brought her back here, found out that she's sick, and offered her a place to stay."

"But this is Spectra! You know, creates misery and then sucks it out of you? Manipulative? Any of this ringing a bell?" Jazz asked, still visibly upset.

"Look Jazz," Danny said, his tone hardening slightly, "I can't force her back into the Ghost Zone when she can't defend herself. I can't just let her leave because, hello, she has nearly as many enemies as I do. Do you really want to take the chance of something happening to her and knowing that you could have prevented it? Because I don't, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. Besides," he said, relaxing his posture, "wouldn't you want to be taken care of if you didn't feel well? Ghost or human?"

Jazz blinked, startled that her brother was defending her, but also understanding why he was. It made her see him in a new light, one that no longer reflected him as a little boy, but as a young man. She was amazed at his compassion, but not surprised, merely proud that he was willing to overlook her status as an enemy to take care of her. She smiled at him softly and nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"So we're good, right? No telling Mom and Dad?"

"We're good," she confirmed, glancing at the woman one last time before heading out of the room.

He rubbed a hand across his face, groaning at the way the morning had started off. He could feel Spectra staring at him, so he turned to face her, hoping to get whatever was going to happen over with. She, on the other hand, was eyeing his bare torso, impressed at the muscles that had appeared over the past few years. It was clear to her he was no longer the little boy he was when he first became Phantom, and that realization led to things she'd rather not think about at the moment. Yet again she was astounded that he had defended her, and to his own sister no less. Perhaps the boy-becoming-a-man wasn't so awful after all.

"Thank you," she whispered, shocking him.

This was so unlike the woman he'd had encounters with in the past. This side of her, the calmer, more relaxed and kind side, he liked, could maybe even get used to with time.

"Um, you're welcome," he said, going over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Honestly? No. I feel like I've gone a few rounds with you and lost before being crammed in that stupid thermos for a week."

He noticed her voice was rougher than the night before, and it seemed to be hard for her to speak. He wondered if perhaps she was losing her voice on top of everything else. Acting out of reaction more than anything else, he reached over and felt her forehead, noting that, while her skin was still much cooler than his own, it was definitely warmer than it should be for a ghost. Spectra leaned into his touch, not so much for the relief it brought, but for the comfort it offered. Danny watched her eyes slip closed, marveling that his touch could make her so happy.

He slid his hand down to cup her cheek, noticing a small smile curve to her lips. He wondered how long it had been since she had been touched with something other than malicious intent. His heart ached for her, and before he knew what was happening he had pulled her to rest against his chest. Her eyes snapped open reflexively, but when she realized he was simply hugging her she relaxed into his arms, sighing quietly. It had been ages since anyone had simply held her, so long now that she couldn't even remember who it had been, and she missed it.

A chill ran up her spine, and she pushed herself further against him, his warmth calling to her. Danny calmly pulled the blankets up around her, making sure that she was thoroughly covered. She hummed in acknowledgement and happiness, and Danny found he wanted to make her make that sound frequently. It was then he realized he was developing feelings for the specter, and while part of him screamed in outrage, the other part whispered to him that it was okay, that she and he both needed someone to love and take care of. That second part grew just a little larger when the woman sneezed quietly, sniffling miserably before curling up tighter. He ran his fingers through her hair, amazed at how silky it felt, and the action caused her to produce a noise similar to a purr.

"That feels wonderful," she nearly groaned, and Danny deliberately ignored the surge of arousal the sound sent through him.

He merely hummed in acknowledgement, shifting them around so that she was laying on top of him. Spectra opened her eyes and propped her chin on his chest, looking up at his face. She watched him dissolve into thought, his blue eyes changing shade as each one circled his mind. He looked far older than his sixteen years, and for the first time she realized what ghost fighting had taken from him. The guilt that surged through her was simultaneously surprising and not, and she found that she was okay with feeling guilty for her actions this time. Ordinarily guilt was a foreign emotion, one she avoided at all costs, but Danny was the one person living or dead who could draw it from her.

She was broken from her own thoughts by Danny's voice.

"Spectra," he began, and the uncertainty she picked up on in his voice was a dead giveaway that she wasn't going to like what came next. "You said last night it had been a long time since anyone has taken care of you. Can...can I ask why?"

He saw her eyes flood with panic and hurt, and quickly wrapped his arm around her back, sensing she was about to run.

"Why do you want to know?" she spat in a tone he recognized from their fights.

"Because I want….I want to know you better. I want to understand why you feed off of misery, why unhappiness makes you happy. I want to know what made you what you are." She didn't answer, and he could feel her muscles trembling with the force of staying tensed. He sighed. "Look, how about if I tell you something only two people in the world besides myself know. Something very important that everyone, including you, wants to know."

That grabbed her attention, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. He was serious, she realized, genuine in his offer. Stunned, she gave a small nod, wondering what he would reveal.

"Okay. Obviously, I was born a human and am only half-dead, which should be impossible. My parents built the ghost portal when I was fourteen, right at the start of my freshman year. My friends and I had been called down to watch it be turned on. It was supposed to be their greatest invention." She watched his face turn harder, his eyes darkening. "When they plugged it in it sparked, but that was it.

They gave up, thinking they had failed. Sam convinced me to take a look around inside, so I pulled on a hazmat suit and headed in. It was dark and uneven, considering it wasn't completely finished yet, so I ran my hand along the wall to keep my balance. I must have pressed a hidden switch or button or something, because the next thing I knew I was being shocked with thousands of volts of electricity as the portal turned on. I got thrown out of it, and I passed out. When I woke up I had my powers."

Spectra didn't know how to react. Everyone in the Ghost Zone had wondered how Danny had gotten his powers, but that was something he never discussed, not even with his parents. To know how it happened, that meant he trusted her enough not to tell everyone. She blinked, unable to form a coherent reaction. He gave her a bitter smile, running his hand down her back.

"Your turn," he said, and she found herself at a loss of where to begin.

She eventually sighed and layed her head back down, finding the story easier to tell if she wasn't looking at him.

"To explain that, you'll have to hear how I died." She swallowed, the ache in her throat sharpening. "I was twenty-seven, and I was dating the most wonderful guy. At least, I thought he was. He treated me like a princess at first, but the longer we were together the more abusive he got. It started with negative comments, small things about me, like my weight or appearance. Then it escalated to hitting. I finally managed to leave him a little over a year after we started dating, but the scars never quite healed. I met another man, this one more promising, but he was just as bad as the first. He didn't….didn't hit me, but the verbal abuse was worse. He made me feel absolutely worthless, which in turn made me even more dependant on him. He convinced me that no other man would want me. This continued for a time, about three years. I tried to be everything he wanted and more."

Her voice cracked, reducing it to a whisper, and tears began to leak from her eyes. Danny's head shot up in surprise as he felt the water trickle across his chest. He lowered his eyes to her, noticing that she wasn't truly with him anymore. Unsettled, he leaned his head back to hear the rest of her story.

"I had just turned thirty-two, and I thought things were going well, despite the obvious flaws in our relationship. I came home from work one day to find him screwing some twenty-two year old bimbo in our bed. I was devastated. He only said I wasn't good enough for him anymore, wasn't pretty enough. As much as my mind screamed to run, I stayed. His words were rooted deep in my mind, so much so that even him cheating couldn't make me leave. I became his second choice, his last option when no other girl was available.

He kept me around mostly to play housewife. I kept the house clean, did any chores that needed doing, and when he thought I had done a good enough job he would have sex with me, which was rare. He kept bringing home younger and younger girls, and it was like a slap in the face. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. Being a psychologist has advantages, advantages I exploited. I wrote prescriptions for Lunesta, Rozerem, Sonata, and Ambien. I picked them all up, went home, and locked myself in the bathroom before downing all four bottles. I woke up in the Ghost Zone sometime later confused, disoriented, and angry. It took me years to remember what had happened, and that only fueled my desire to be young."

Her voice was barely loud enough to be heard, nearly entirely gone, and Danny was seeing red. He couldn't believe all that had happened to the beautiful woman in his arms, but it certainly explained a lot. He knew if he had to endure half of what she had he certainly would have come back evil, too. Spectra was still sobbing quietly on his chest, ragged gasps escaping her throat every once in a while. Danny forced himself to take calming breaths, focusing his entire mind on the distraught woman sobbing on his chest.

"Penny," he called quietly, "I am so sorry. No one deserves to be treated like that, and if I ever find either of those guys I will not hesitate to kill them."

His voice was deadly serious, and she looked up at him through her tears. For the first time, she saw not an enemy, but a savior.

* * *

That conversation had shifted something between them, made their relationship closer than it had been at the start. Danny, with his new information, not only felt attracted to the jaded woman but extremely protective as well. He knew that no matter where they went from there he would no longer be able to fight her, not with the knowledge of her death locked so firmly in his mind. Spectra felt the same way, unable to fight the man who cared so deeply for her.

Danny had eventually gotten his shower, that is, after he'd consoled the crying woman and made sure she was sleeping soundly. Her story looped through his mind like a broken record, and he wondered how he was going to explain to Sam and Tucker not only that he didn't want to fight her anymore, but also that he had feelings for her. Those thoughts left him as he reentered his room, still trying to towel off his hair. Spectra was awake, and to his surprise reached out for him. He obliged, curling up on the bed with her as he had before.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly. She shook her head, causing him to lift an eyebrow. If she hadn't been frightened then why….? It hit him suddenly, and he smiled tenderly. He leaned his head down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Did you just want to be held?"

She blushed before giving a jerky nod. He chuckled quietly, the side of him that was beginning to love her expanding once again. Without really giving the action any thought, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Her eyes widened. Had he just…? More importantly, had she liked it? The answer to both questions was yes, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Was this newfound affection and attraction because she had told him of her past or was it genuine? She'd have to think on that some more before saying anything to him.

For now though, she was content to be held. At least, she was until a cough tore through her throat, turning into a full-blown fit. Danny immediately sat them up, his hand running up and down her back. When that didn't seem to help, he turned her so that her back was pressed against his front and began to take slow even breaths.

"Breathe with me," he said, keeping his arms around her.

She did as he asked, the coughing gradually dying out. She leaned against him, tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I wish I could give you something to help," he said. "But I'm pretty sure medicine doesn't work on ghosts."

"That you are right about," she rasped out, giving him a smile.

Danny frowned, wishing he could help her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead.

"A little," she admitted.

"Well, I'm not the best cook in Amity, but I can do enough to get by."

He grinned at her, and her stomach flipped. She smiled back.

"Well, it's not like you can kill me," she quipped, and to her relief he laughed a little.

"I'll be back in a bit. Just don't draw attention to yourself and my parents should never know you're here."

She nodded, already aware of what she wanted to do. She waited until he was safely downstairs before slipping out of his room and heading to the bathroom for a shower. The steam always seemed to help when she was congested, not to mention she just felt dirty. She made sure to lock the door behind her before settling in for a decently long shower, turning up the water temperature and stripping.

* * *

As Danny battled the ectoplasm infected food while trying to make a decent soup he began evaluating his emerging feelings for the redhead upstairs. It hadn't been that long since he'd stopped the fight and discovered she was sick, but he'd seen and learned so much in that short time. He knew he at least liked her, had a crush at the least, other than that he wasn't sure. The side of his mind that originally protested to her presence was virtually nonexistent, most of him desiring, if nothing else, to at least keep contact with her. He sighed, smacking a casserole with a spoon as he pulled out some carrots to add to the simmering broth. He'd have to tell her soon, if she hadn't already figured it out.

…..

Spectra, for her part, was immensely enjoying the hot water streaming over her body. It cleared the haze her mind had been enveloped in since she had gotten sick, giving her the chance to think clearly for the first time in days. She reflected over Danny, how his attitude had slowly changed the more he learned about her. He had been a little more accepting when he'd offered to take care of her, then protective when his sister had barged in, then just all around kind, especially after she'd told him her story. But the question was, were her emerging feelings for him the result of the vulnerability from telling her story, or had they always been there, locked away?

She'd readily admit that she'd always found him somewhat attractive, even before puberty had stepped in. Now that it had and he had grown physically as well as mentally, well, she definitely liked him. But did she want anything other than sex from him? That was the real question, one she wasn't sure how to answer at the moment.

…..

Danny sighed as he carried the steaming bowl up the stairs, no closer to deciding what to do than he had been a half hour previous. Luckily he had yet to see his parents, and could only hope they would stay locked in the basement for the rest of the time Spectra was there. He had just reached the landing when the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out and distorting whoever was emerging. As the steam dissipated and he saw who it was he nearly dropped the bowl. Spectra strode out, a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair. Her skin held a pinkish tint from the heat of the water and her skin glowed. In short, she looked amazing and his hormones were on overdrive.

She looked up then, her eyes meeting his and a blush creeping up her cheeks. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably and motioning for her to enter his room first. She did, neither saying a word to the other. She sat on the bed patiently as he found another shirt for her to wear, this one white. He once again turned to give her the privacy to change, and the simple action made her heart melt. None of the other men in her life had ever bothered to give her something so simple. That alone told her that Danny was worth pursuing, but at the moment she was more focused on the bowl he'd returned with. He noticed her gaze, muttering something under his breath before handing it to her.

She tried it uncertainly, her face blossoming into a smile soon after.

"Is it okay?" Danny asked, having been watching for her reaction.

"It's amazing," she whispered, surprised she could taste anything at all.

Danny beamed, proud of his accomplishment. Spectra glanced around, looking for something to begin a conversation with. She wanted to learn more about the boy, but didn't want to be awkward in the way she went about it. Her eyes took in all the space memorabilia, the posters and models scattered around the room. It seemed as good a topic as any, so she decided to start with that.

"Hey Danny," she called, gaining his attention, "before your accident with the portal, what did you want to do with your life?"

His eyes lit up as he began discussing space, planets, constellations, and his desire to be an astronaut. She listened with rapt attention, learning things she hadn't known in life. The conversation moved fluidly after that, though Danny did most of the talking seeing as her throat was still fairly sore. Time was a blur, and by the time she was fighting sleep she knew more about the famous hero than she'd ever imagined she would. It was nice, to have a real friend rather than the shaky truces she held in the Ghost Zone. As she watched him play a video game through half lidded eyes, she found that she definitely liked him as more than a sexual partner. She fell asleep smiling, feeling better mentally and emotionally than she had in years.

* * *

The following days were filled with similar conversations, and as Spectra grew stronger she began to volunteer information about herself as well. Danny learned about her, learned about the life she'd led before her death, and it all just added to his feelings for her. Spectra too was developing feelings for the halfa, feelings she recognized that ran deep and could be precursors to love. They danced around that topic, though Danny continued to show affection in small ways, such as kissing the top of her head. She wasn't sure how to reciprocate the gestures, and so settled for tucking her head into the crook of his neck when he held her.

At some point Danny had stopped sleeping at his desk and started sleeping in the bed, spooning up behind her and holding her close. She'd never tell anyone, but that was what had tipped the scales and made her absolutely sure that she wanted to be with him. For Danny, well, he wasn't sure, but at some point he had fallen for her. They both knew the moment she would leave was drawing nearer, and that they would have to confess to their feelings. Such a chance came on the last night Spectra planned to stay. She felt better, though the cough still reared its head, and neither saw a reason for her to stay any longer.

They were lying in the dark, listening to each other breathe, when Danny spoke up.

"Penny, I have something I need to tell you." She rolled over in his arms, giving him her full attention and hoping it was something good. "I don't really know when it happened, or how, but I think I'm falling in love with you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I'd love it if you'd consider going out with me."

"There's nothing to consider," she said, voice clear and strong. She ignored his slight flinch and slid closer to the point that their lips brushed. "Because," she continued, "I feel the same way. You've been so good to me the past few days, kinder than anyone in years, and I love that about you. Actually, I'm pretty sure I just love you, so yes, I'll gladly go out with you."

She kissed him then, and he'd be lying if he said his brain didn't explode. It took him a few seconds before he responded, kissing her back just as gently as she had him. They parted as the kiss came to a natural end, and he brought his forehead to rest on hers. Gazing into her glowing green eyes, he had a single thought. _'Fuck everyone else. This is perfect.'_


End file.
